I LOVE MY PSYCHO HUSBAND
by gummy smile
Summary: kwon jiyong dipaksa oleh eommanya untuk menikahi seorang lelaki yang lansung x dikenalinya..tambah lagi namja yang itu gila?..bagaimankah kehidupan Jiyong seterusnya..dapatkah dia menyembuhkan penyakit namja itu?...Choi seunghyun n Kwon jiyong : GTOP couple..


ANYEONG..INI FF SY YANG PERTAMA..MIANE KALAU MENECEWAKAN...

Tittle : I love my psycho husband

Cash: Choi seunghyun , kwon jiyong, Dong youngbae, lee seunghyun, kang daesung.

Selamat membaca..semoga terhibur..

_FLASHBACK_

" Eomma..saya mohon jangan lakukan ini,saya janji akan jadi anak yang baik dan menurut kata eomma daan saya janji akan menghasilkaan wang dengan bekerja supaya dapat melunasi hutang-hutang eomma itu " kedengaran suara sayu seorang gadis memoohon pada ibunya.

" Kau akan saya anggap berbakti dan menjadi anak baik jikaa menurut kata-kata tidak tertipu dengan air mata palsumu itu..simpan juga tidak perlu anak yang macam kamu..meyusahkan saya saja kerja." Ujar yeoja paruh baya yang diyakini ibu gadis itu.

" Eomma,sy masih sekolah dan saya tidak ingin menikah sekarang,baagaiman dengan pelajaran sy nanti eomma" gadis itu masih memohon belas kasihan.

" Cih..saya tak peduli,itu terserah sekarang anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal..palli..mereka sedang menunggu mu di bawah..selamat atas pernikahan mu dengan anak gila itu..semoga bahagia.." ujar yeoja kejam itu lalu meninggalkan gadis itu masih menangis..

_FLASHBACK END_

_Jiyong's pov_

Hai,namaku Kwon jiyong/jiyong tetapi dua bulan yang lalu margaku ditukar

menjadi Choi sekarang sedikit lebih bahagia kerana dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangiku..meski mereka bukan keluarga kandungku.

Dua bulan yang lalu,eomma kandungku memaksaku untuk menikahi namja yang tak pernahku kenali..namanya Choi seunghyun..meski aku dipaaksa menikah dengannya,aku rasa bersyukur kerena keluarganya menerima ku dengan hati menganggapku sebagai anak mereka sendiri terutama eommanya Seunghyun..Dia yeoja yang lemah lembut,perhatian dan senang diajak berbincang berbeza sekali dengan eomma kandungku yang hilang entah ke mana aku pun tak itu,appanya Seunghyun juga dengan senang hati memberiku peluang untuk menyambung kembali sekolahku..Manakala nunanya Seunghyun iaitu Choi Youngbae,dia sangat menyayangiku layaknya adik..aku ingat saat mula-mua Seunghyun membawaku pulang ke rumah mereka,Youngbae menyambutku dengan gembira dan senyuman..Suami Youngbae eonnie juga baik.

" Yonggie " aku terkejut apa bila seeorang memanggilku..saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan homework..

" Ne Oppa?" soal ku sedikit slow..Dia memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya..Tanpa menunggu lebih lama,aku melangkah mendekatinya.

" Buatkan Oppa air " Suara bass itu kedengaran hanya mengangguk lalu melesaapkan diri ke dapur utntuk membancuh air yang diminta oleh suamiku tadi..Suami ?..ya..suami ku..Choi seunghyun..namja yang tampan,punya suara bass, tinggi tapi dia punya penyakit iaitu sakit mental..tapi kalian jangan salah faham, Seunghyun oppa tak sepenuhnya gila seperti yang ada di rumah sakit jiwa itu..Penyakitnya datang jika kita meninggikan suara atau berbuat kasar padanya..apa itu termasuk gila?..namun begitu,aku tidak pernah melihatnya bertindak tidak waras.. Kadang-kadang aku curiga kalau suami ku itu tidak benar-benar gila..Setela siap menbancuh air,aku terus melangkah ke ruang tamu dimana Seunghyun oppa berada..

" Nah oppa..airnya masih hangat hati-hati ketika minum," ujarku lembut..aku tak ingin dia mengamuk nanti.

" Gomawo Yonggie " ujarnya..sejak menikah,dia selalu memanggilku Yonggie..aku juga tak membantah..nama itu manis bagi ku..

" Sama-sama oppa.." ujarku dan mulai melangkah menuju ke meja yang dibeli khas oleh Seunghyun oppa untukku untuk belajar..Namun langkahku terhenti apabila tangan besar Seunghyun oppa mengenggam pergelanggan tanganku..

" Ada apa oppa..apa yang bisaku bantu hmm.." ujarku..dia hanya menggeleng..

" Yonggie ingin kemana ? Jangan tinggalkan oppa.." ujarnya lalu terisak..aku terkasima..

" Oppa..Yonggie tak akan tinggalkan oppa arra..Yonggie hanya ingin siapkan homework Yonngie " ujarku lalu memeluk Seunghyun oppa ..

" Yonggie temankan oppa minum.." pujuknya dengan suara bassnya itu,jarang ada orang yang mendengar suaranya..dia akan bercakap jika inginkan sesuatu..kini Seunghyun oppa pula memelukku..

" Baiklah tapi dengan syarat..Oppa tak boleh menangis lagi ne..nanti Yonggie juga ikut menangis..Oppa mau Yonggie menangis hmm?" ujar ku..entah mengapa,sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta..dia seorang yang baik.

" Oppa tidak menangis lagi..Yonngie juga tak boleh menangis arra.." ujarnya lalu mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum..

TBC #CONTINUE OR #DELETE #MOHON REVIEWNYA.. 


End file.
